What They Don't Know
by KamikoPanda
Summary: Mario x Luigi Yaoi lemon/slight mpreg Don't like? Don't read! R&R!


Mario set Luigi down on their bed, sitting in his lap. Then he placed his lips upon his brother's, dipping his tongue into Luigi's mouth and earning a small moan. Luigi slipped a hand under his brother's shirt and rubbed Mario's waist with the other. "I love you so much, Luigi..." Mario breathed, allowing his brother to take their shirts off. "I love you too, bro... but what would others say about us if they knew?" Luigi whispered, placing small, delicate kisses on his brother's neck. "They can go screw themselves. I don't care what they think, I only care about you." Mario sighed softly, stroking Luigi's back. "I feel the same way, my love. The whole world could disappear, but I'd be fine as long as I have you..." Luigi mumbled, nibbling his brother's collarbone. Mario moaned softly, tightening his grip on his lover. "Luigi, take me..." The older breathed. Luigi gently moved them so that he was ontop of his brother, capturing his brother's lips in a soft and slow kiss. The younger unbuttoned and pulled down his brother's pants, placing a hand on Mario's crotch. "Luigi...!" Mario gasped when he felt himself being groped. The older hastily unbuttoned his brother's pants and took them off. Then he pulled off Luigi's underwear as well, revealing the thick, long, hard cock of his brother. Mario began to rub his brother's member, making Luigi groan and rock his hips. "Do you like that, dear?" Mario cooed, puffing a breath of hot air onto his brother's cock. "Yes." Came the somewhat strangled reply. Luigi quickly pulled down Mario's underwear, letting out his brother's own erection. "Mario, lube. Now." Luigi gasped as his brother tightened his grip on his member. Mario reached over and opened the drawer next to their bed, pulling out the bottle of lube. "Here." He whispered, handing it to Luigi. Luigi opened the bottle and spread two of his fingers in lube, then set the bottle down beside them. He ran one of his lube coated fingers over Mario's entrance, making his brother squeak. "Cold!" The older gasped as Luigi thrust two fingers into him. "Don't worry, it'll get hot soon." The younger whispered, kissing Mario's neck again. He began to scissor his brother's entrance, stretching him as much as he could. Mario whimpered when Luigi pulled his fingers out, then moaned when they were replaced by something much bigger and hotter. "Luigi..." He groaned, hugging his brother tightly. "Shh... The pain will go away soon, my love..." Luigi whispered soothingly. Then he began to thrust slowly into his brother, moaning softly. "Oh! Oh! Oh, Luigi!" Mario moaned when his brother began to speed up. "Mario...!" The younger moaned softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Oh, Luigi, yes! Right there, oh God, right there!" Mario screamed when his brother hit that one spot. "I'm almost there, my love... you make it so hard to last , you're so amazing..." Luigi sighed in pleasure, sweat making his body glisten and doing the same to Mario. "Luigi, cum..." Mario moaned, biting down on his brother's neck hard enough to leave a mark. "Mario... Mario!" Luigi moaned loudly as he came into his brother, panting. "Ah..." Mario breathed, sighing in pleasure of the amount of seed filling him. "Oh... Oh yes... That felt good..." Luigi sighed, pulling his limp member out of his brother. He watched as his own semen began to seep out of Mario's entrance and sighed happily, pulling his brother up and hugging him close. "Mmm..." The older mumbled happily. "I love you... so much." Luigi breathed, breathing in his brother's scent. "I love you too, Luigi... you know... They're going to find out sooner or later... it's getting pretty obvious..." Mario said. "I know... we can tell Toad tomorrow, he's bound to spread the news." Luigi whispered, rubbing his brother's curved stomach and smiling. "I hope it's just like you..." Mario mumbled sleepily. "I hope it's as beautiful as you, my love... go to sleep... we'll let them know tomorrow... Tonight, we're just going to be together..." Luigi told him and Mario nodded, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
